Spice grinders known to the Applicant comprise a first component that screws or snap fits onto a spice container such as a bottle. A second component fits onto the first component and is rotatable with respect to the first component. One of the components has an array of teeth which are on a cylindrical surface and form a burr. The other component is configured with angled protrusions that force the spice against the burr during relative rotation of the components so that the spice is ground against the burr. The grinders usually include a third component in the form of a lid which fits into the second component.
To use the grinder, the lid is prised off the second component, the grinder inverted and the second component rotated with respect to the first component. When sufficient spice has been ground, the grinder is returned to its upright condition and the lid re-fitted.
In simple grinders the gap in between the first and second components is of fixed width. In more complex grinders the width of the grinding gap can be adjusted so that it is possible to grind to a fine powder or to a coarser powder.
Whilst generally referred to as “spice grinders”, such structures are used not only for grinding spices but also for grinding plant material in the form of herbs.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved spice grinder.